Turn that Frown Upside Down
by stripesthetiger11
Summary: Toothy is just about to give up being a dentist. But that's when a new resident walks in. Introducing a new OC. Don't like, don't read. Don't read, don't review. Don't review, don't care.


**Heh, I should be updating shouldn't I? I'll get around to it, but right now I'm introducing a new OC. **

**You: But Stripes! Don't you have enough OCs?**

… **Yeah well screw you, too. Enjoy. *gets pwned by flying chair***

Blood splattered across the room.

Toothy dropped the drill and pulled down his dentist mask. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Russell!" he apologized and helped Russell up, who had just gotten all his teeth smashed out. The sea otter, dazed from what just happened, mumbled something, but it was hard to understand from lack of teeth and part of his lower jaw.

"Hey, at least when you die they'll come back," Toothy said and laughed nervously. Russell, no longer dazed, glared angrily at the beaver. He got up and walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Toothy sighed. It was his first patient in months. Not even Nutty, who he dubbed "the animal of a thousand cavities," came to see him anymore.

Was he really a horrible dentist? No. He had read every detail in the book. But, then again, it was Lumpy who had given him the book. Did he really suck at his job? Well, maybe he-

Toothy's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Toothy looked back at the door and was surprised by who he saw. It was someone he hadn't met before.

The animal was a yellow cat. Toothy couldn't tell anymore because the cat was turned around, looking at diagrams of teeth.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" Toothy asked as politely as he could. The cat froze and turned to look at the beaver. Toothy almost stepped back when he saw the cat's face.

The yellow cat had a slightly light orange belly, along with the inside of his ears, but that wasn't what surprised Toothy. The cat's pupils were small dots instead of packman eyes.

And he smiled.

His smile was so wide, toothy, and big, Lifty and Shifty would have to get surgery to even come close to matching his. Toothy couldn't see any scars by his lips, so the smile must have come naturally. There were also bandages around his right knee and the middle of his tail.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before the cat spoke up. His voice was low and smooth. "Oh why how rude of me!" he exclaimed, not losing the smile. "Good morning, my name is Smiles. I'm a bit new here, and I'd like to apply for a job as a dentist."

A dentist? Well, wasn't Toothy enough? Although, he could use a little more help around the place. But who knew, maybe Smiles could bring more patients. That is, if he's a good dentist.

"Alright but I'll have to ask you a few questions first. Is that alright?" Toothy asked. Smiles nodded in response. Toothy quickly thought up some questions so he could look professional.

"How old are you?" was his first question. "Twenty-one and getting older by the minute," Smiles replied. "Do you have any experience?" Toothy asked. "As a dentist? I was one for about three years," the cat responded. He seemed honest enough. "At what age do you get braces?" was the next question. "That's a trick question. It's when you lose all your baby teeth, the adult teeth grow in, and if your teeth are not straight in any way. And if you have the money."

Toothy smiled and held out his paw. "Congratulations, you just got the job. My name is Toothy." Smiles shook Toothy's paw, never losing the grin. "Glad to be here."

"So, did you meet everyone else?" Toothy asked. Smiles had to think for a moment. "Why yes, I met two identical raccoons, two bears, one older and the other just an infant, and a two-tailed lime-green cat," he listed.

"Oh, then you just met-" Toothy was about to list the names off, but the cat beat him to it. "Lifty, Shifty, Pop, Cub, and Nina." Toothy gave him a weird look. "You met them already?" he asked. Smiles nodded.

"Wow, making friends already," Toothy commented. "Oh, and can I ask a question?" Smiles tilted his head a bit. "You just did, but I suppose you may ask another."

"Can you, you know, stop smiling like that?" Toothy asked slowly, "It's creeping me out." Smiles' smile seemed to twitch slightly, but didn't die down. "But if I don't smile, then I'm frowning, and that isn't too good, now is it?" Toothy nodded and laughed nervously. "Yeah, we don't want that to happen, but could you at least show less teeth?"

Smiles shook his head. "I was born with this smile. Asking me to smile less is like asking for your front teeth not to be big." Toothy frowned. At first he thought that Smiles was making a joke of him, but then he saw that he was being completely serious.

Just when Toothy was about to respond, another resident entered. It was Nutty, back with even more cavities. "Well, we should stop talking and start working if it's fine with you," Smiles said to Toothy.

Smiles saw the beaver's frown and tilted his head again. "Come on, Toothy, I hate to see you frown. Turn that frown upside down."

**And that was my new OC, Smiles. I hope you can see why he was named that. Sorry for such a short one-shot. Later.**

**Smiles belongs to me **

**Nina to ninakietnaki**

**The rest belong to Mondo.**


End file.
